


It hurts so good

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Explicit Language, F/M, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Nerdiness, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Triste, è la natura dell'uomo”.<br/>“Non è triste. Non per noi. E' disgustosa”.<br/>“Non sono io quello che il Sabato va a lodare Dio”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't take offence at your innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Fanfiction è quella che ormai considero la mia “opera magna” del fandom, in quanto a contenuti c'è tanto - forse tutto - quello che vorrei dire sul rapporto tra Eric e Kyle, in quanto la forma è finalmente quella giusta, adeguata ai contenuti e... non preoccupatevi: avrà un finale.  
> Le mie ff senza finale sono ff che non mi sento di continuare per la loro immaturità artistica e quelle che scrivo a due mani, abbiate pazienza, non dipendono solo dalla mia volontà, ma da una certa serie di fattori, per tanto non significa solo che bisogna portare pazienza. Però ci sono delle ff, qui, in questo fandom, che avranno un finale, alle quali sto silenziosamente lavorando e - con questa pubblicazione - colgo l'occasione così di rasserenare qualcuno, mentre ne approfitto anche per tendervi la mano e chiedervi fiducia per questo lavoro: se riscontrerò fiducia dai lettori il mio lavoro a questo progetto sarà più celere, ma vedendo disinteresse, tante letture e pochi commenti o prossimi allo zero, beh... lavorarci allora diventerebbe demotivante, difficile e un'esperienza negativa, in quanto il pensiero di ogni autore che non riceve feedback (e non parlo di recensioni positive, ma di qualsiasi tipo di opinione) è “cosa scrivo a fare? Tanto nessuno la legge, non piace e non so neanche perché” ed essendo noi semplici fanwriter, non abbiamo un'autostima tale da credere il contrario, quindi sì, ho la responsabilità - e tutta l'intenzione - di versar sangue su questo lavoro, ma chiedo cortesemente a voi di lasciarmi una recensione, positiva, negativa, neutra che sia, perché anche solo una di esse può diventare il più grande stimolo per un fanwriter.  
> Nella speranza che apprezzerete, vi lascio alla lettura, ringraziando tutti coloro che supportano sempre i miei lavori, che hanno fiducia in me e non mancano mai di esprimere un loro pensiero su quel che scrivo; questa fanfiction ha luce grazie a queste persone che mi hanno incoraggiata a scrivere una long da sola, che erano curiose di leggerne una e... ora c'è questa storia ed è solo grazie a voi - che sapete bene chi siete - e per tanto ve la dedico, con amore. Grazie.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**.1.**  

**Don't take offence at _your_  innuendo  
**

* * *

 

 

“...triste è il destino dell'uomo...”

Non comprese, stordito dalla violenza riservatagli per... alcun motivo.  
Insensato. Pazzo. Gli aveva sputato quel vaffanculo così gratuito e spinto contro la porta, come fossero nel mezzo di una rissa, quando - in realtà - per tutta la sera si erano parlati e guardati appena.  
Ora però Kyle lo vedeva bene Cartman, ora che gli sussurrava con dramma quella frase insensata. Lo vedeva bene perché gli aveva gelato il sangue, perché immobile rimaneva quando investigava sui suoi comportamenti più eccentrici alla ricerca di una ragione, nella speranza - forse - di non avere davanti una persona puramente irrazionale, potenzialmente pericolosa.  
Eppure la conclusione era sempre la stessa: pazzo. Totalmente e pericoloso, come lo era sempre stato in fondo.  
 _“triste è il destino dell'uomo”_ sussurrato con quegli occhi da rettile spenti, freddi... Erano color ambra e a Kyle, ricordavano sempre quei pezzi di ambra che conservavano fossili, scheletri di qualcosa estinto nell'ambra stessa. Gli occhi di Cartman sembravano esattamente così.

A certe distanze si dovrebbe arrossire e sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Kyle era pallido e nauseato. La sua mano destra tremava anche un po'.

Sussultò e desiderò affondare un pugno quando sentì il naso di Cartman strisciare sulla sua guancia. Il respirò gli mancò, ma sentì quello di Cartman dritto nel suo orecchio.  
Non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma le parole che pronunciò dopo erano inequivocabilmente una preghiera: “rimani Kahl”.  
Chiuse gli occhi per figurare il senso di tutto quello. Era stato solo uno dei loro soliti Sabato sera a casa Cartman, una serata di videogiochi e stronzate, in cui tutti e quattro si degnavano ben poco di attenzioni per darle allo schermo, mentre sopra al soundtrack del gioco regnavano le stronzate di Kenny sulle tizie che conosceva e sul sesso, mentre Stan cercava di portare la decenza in quella casa con qualche stronzata di natura politica, e il tutto orchestrato dai brevissimi commenti critici di Kyle e dai _“cazzo”_ o altre volgarità di Cartman. Era stata così anche quella sera, niente di più e niente di meno, però... tutto trovò un senso, nel trovare un dettaglio. Cartman aveva perso.  
L'adrenalina lo rianimò, spintonando stavolta lui con violenza Cartman.  
“Cresci!” Gli urlò prima di sbattere la porta ed esser fuori.

Stan e Kenny tanto presi dalle loro chiacchiere non lo notarono nemmeno, ma quanto lo sentirono a pochi passi da loro camminarono. Il vento era pungente e la neve alta, affondavano bene i passi e bruciava il volto dell'ebreo assieme le mani che forzava in tasca; aveva dimenticato i guanti e ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Ma bruciava per lo più lo stomaco, sovraccaricato di rabbia.  
Bruciava, dentro e fuori, una fiamma silenziosa che si avvelenava nel respiro e nel pensiero.

Quando arrivò davanti casa salutò appena i suoi amici che proseguivano nel rientro, come salutò appena sua madre e suo padre, presi dai preparativi per Hannuka.  
Cercò solo il suo letto, aveva bisogno di morbidezza, di caldo, di coperte che impedissero ai mostri che vivono nel buio di prenderlo.  
Ma quando chiuse gli occhi il mondo si aprì su nuovi mostruosi orizzonti. Erano sogni che dovevano parlare per tutti quei silenzi e risposte in acido, per quello che non ammetteva, per quello che accadeva all'ombra della sua ragione.  
Non era la prima volta che si trovava nel nulla, in cui l'unica cosa visibile fosse se stesso.

“Triste, è la natura dell'uomo”.

Sussulta, perché compare, lui.  
Vicino, fastidioso, ingombrante; gli occhi non sono freddi, ricordano ora il colore del miele. Gli piace il miele, anche se il suo diabete gli impedisce di esserne ghiotto, ed è piacevole la sensazione di averlo in bocca, senza dover masticare, ingoiare a forza, come fa sempre per tutte le parole ed i gesti che hanno origine da Eric Cartman.  
Preferiva il ragazzino obeso forse, anche se perdeva di fascino e di intelligenza, mentre il Cartman quattordicenne ha perso in grande abbondanza stupidità e grasso. Potrebbe essere quasi un essere umano accettabile, accettabile per avere una certa distanza con lui, eppure è proprio questo e il peso degli anni e l'accorciarsi delle distanze che hanno cambiato le carte in tavola e le posizioni sulla scacchiera, e il nero e il bianco non ricorda più a chi appartengano, sicuro però che è stato Cartman a fare la prima mossa e lui costretto a rispondere. Ed ora tutto è confuso, tante le perdite, di neri quanto di bianchi, e c'è una Regina prossima al Re, ma ha dimenticato a chi appartenga la pedina e il colore, sa soltanto che la distanza non gli piace, che qualcuno potrebbe essere mangiato e lui non vuole essere toccato né toccare.  
Ma questa è la natura dell'uomo.

“Non è triste. Non per noi. E' disgustosa”.

“Non sono io quello che il Sabato va a lodare Dio”.

Diventa bestiale, salta come una tigre sulla sua preda, ma non ci sono i canini alla gola, bensì le mani.  
Cartman è immobile, il suo sguardo è fisso su di lui e gli dà i brividi, per... tante cose che sigilla con i denti, lasciando le labbra sanguinare. E forse anche un po' il suo cuore.  
Non vuole sentire pronunciargli il nome di Dio, dargli lezioni, criticarlo, rimproverarlo... non vuole sentirlo parlare, né vedere, né avere consapevolezza di quello che gli provoca, lì, tra le gambe e sottopelle, all'altezza dello stomaco e del petto.  
Voleva vomitare, perché naturalmente è più facile vomitare che digerire, basta uno stimolo e in pochi secondi ci si può svuotare di tutto, mentre digerire costa, è fatica e pazienza e Kyle ha messo bandiera di resa con Cartman: non è più in grado d'esser paziente con lui.

Vuole soffocarlo, ma gli tremano le mani.

Vuole che la sua forza prevalga su quella dell'altro, ma è debolezza.

Vuole che venga inghiottito dall'oscurità e tornar solo, ma sa quanto la solitudine sia spaventosa.

Gli occhi di Cartman non sono più caldi, di nuovo ricordano quelli di un rettile. E lascia la presa.  
Riporta la mente al giorno in cui Cartman aveva realizzato che Jack Tenorman era suo padre, ricordava le lacrime di quel bambino, ricordava d'aver provato una fitta e poi disgusto: Eric Cartman era disperato per esser figlio di un pel di carota.  
Dov'era il confine tra realtà e bugia in Eric Cartman?  
Era confuso, non sapeva individuarlo e si comportava di conseguenza come un porcospino, o meglio un'istrice i cui aculei si rivelano velenosi però.  
Meglio attaccare di veleno, corrodere, che lasciarsi plagiare, che credere in colui che di umano aveva ben poco.

“Forse, in fin dei conti, ho paura di perdere la mia umanità”.

“...perché sei solo uno stupido ebreo che vuole rimanere uno stupido ebreo e non andare al di là di quello che vede uno stupido ebreo”.

E' ancora lì, sopra di lui, e potrebbe portargli di nuovo le mani alla gola e stringere per farlo tacere definitivamente, ma non ha forza ora, solo il coraggio di mostrare la propria debolezza a quello che sa - ma non è rassicurante - essere solo un'altra parte di se stesso.  
“Non sappiamo che farci del male, che usare violenza, con parole o azioni. Perché dovrei desiderarti?”.

E scoppia a ridere, risate grosse, gli sembra come nei fumetti che diventino onomatopeiche, enormi, fastidiose, pesanti, che violino il suo spazio e il suo onore; vorrebbe fuggire, ma risponde solo con i pugni, per farlo tacere, per non ferirsi, perché anche quella è violenza e si ferma solo nell'istante in cui realizza: è masochismo.

“E' più facile odiarti...” ammette con amarezza, fermo, svuotato, demotivato.

“No, non lo è. E' semplicemente più facile per te metterti le mani dentro le mutande che tirar fuori le palle”.

“Cos-?” il sorrisetto compiaciuto è l'ultima cosa che vede prima che la realtà - a suon di sveglia - non lo riprende a se.

Sembravano appena pochi minuti, invece era stato il sogno di un'intera notte. Una spiacevole conversazione con la sua coscienza.  
Esce dai boxer la mano, è appiccicosa e non vuole vederne il frutto. La sinistra spegne la sveglia, è Domenica ed è ancora presto e buio nella sua camera.  
Chiude gli occhi e chiede perdono mentre torna all'oblio. Vomiterà tutto nel cesso, laverà tutto via, ma ha bisogno di sentirsi sporco per almeno un'altra ora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Oh, here... here... here. In my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sente distintamente la voce di Kyle in quel momento, un rimprovero a voce alta, acido ed indignato, stridulo tanto da essere divertente. Non sorride però, non c'è nulla per cui sorridere: ha un fottuto scarafaggio incastrato in uno spillo e Kyle non è lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo questo capitolo fosse molto più breve e che la prima parte non mi venisse proprio in mente di riscriverla tre volte, per tanto credevo di aggiornar ancor prima, ma alla fine non c'ho messo troppo, no?   
> Eric ha controllato la mia ispirazione, in questo capitolo dedicato a lui, che ho scritto sulle note di Here. In my head di Tori Amos, una canzone che vi raccomando di ascoltare e di cui troverete stralci di testo nel capitolo, poiché si plasma bene con la mia idea di Eric Cartman per questa ff, un Cartman molto più vicino al bimbo che conosciamo, dal punto di vista psichico, e mi è sembrato quasi dovuto, dato che i ragazzi al momento nella storia sono all'ultimo anno delle scuole medie.   
> Oh pensato se inserire o meno qualche nota di guida al testo, ma ho preferito non farlo, e non per pigrizia: semplicemente le uniche di cui potreste pretenderle sono nomi di cd, giochi, film... ma non credo che non conoscerli potrebbe in qualche modo influire sulla comprensione del testo, l'incomprensione potrebbe esser solo dettata dalla logica contorta di Eric, ma dare spiegazioni su essa non mi sembrerebbe serio, spiegare quel che si legge lo trovo personalmente offensivo per il lettore, in quanto un qualsiasi lavoro artistico può essere capito, ma la comprensione sarà in gran parte qualcosa di individuale, lontana o vicina dall'idea originaria, ma che si può comunque discutere e può portare ad aprire un punto di vista nuovo, interessante. E, in tal proposito, ringrazio le deliziose personcine che hanno recensito, fatto sapere la loro opinione del primo - seppur brevissimo - capitolo, quanto ringrazio chi ha lasciato un parere su Facebook o parlato con me in privato, senza contare l'interesse sul mio lavoro di scrittura per questa storia... piccoli gesti, poche o tante parole, che ho apprezzato di cuore e che mi auguro il capitolo, in qualche modo, ripaghi. Ma avanzate anche critiche e fatemi sapere se ci sono errori, perché soffrendo di dislessia, non si sa mai che le mie riletture siano inutili.  
> Per concludere... questa storia, come precedentemente ho affermato, è dedicata a coloro che mi supportano e credono nelle mie capacità, una fiducia che ha scaldato il mio animo e di cui non posso che esser grata; questo capitolo però vorrei dedicarlo a una di queste persone in particolare, Jenny, che in questo mese ha compiuto gli anni e... questo vorrei lo considerasse come un pensierino di compleanno, oltre che un incoraggiamento per la forza e l'impegno che sta dimostrando in questo periodo.

 

* * *

**.2.**  

**Oh, here... here... here. In my head.**

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Con uno spillo trapassa uno scarafaggio.   
Lo vede agitarsi... poi un po' meno... sempre meno... ancor meno... debolmente... e poi non si muove più.   
Sente distintamente la voce di Kyle in quel momento, un rimprovero a voce alta, acido ed indignato, stridulo tanto da essere divertente. Non sorride però, non c'è nulla per cui sorridere: ha un fottuto scarafaggio incastrato in uno spillo e Kyle non è lì.

  
Ad ogni sua azione sbagliata sa che potrà sentire la voce di Kyle, voleva sentirlo, per questo l'ha fatto; sbagliare è quindi diventata una costante, in premio c'è sempre la presenza di Kyle, reale o illusoria che sia.   
Vorrebbe sorridere, ma Kyle non è lì, è stato tutto inutile.

Mette il broncio, butta lo spillo nel cestino e si butta - con grazia pachidermica - sul letto, alla ricerca del sonno, sperando lo abbracci presto.   
Conta fino a sessanta e si rialza incazzato come non mai, dritto al pc, seccato per la lentezza che impiega nell'accendersi e il cuore in gola, che prega - sì, il cuore prega - nell'animo nerd e insonne di Kyle.  
Realizza pochi minuti dopo che non è né su Facebook, né su Skype; la constatazione lo fa piangere come un bambino, un bambino che scopre che Babbo Natale ha sbagliato regalo per lui.   
Spegne tutto, senza cura, e si butta a terra vicino al cestino, cerca lo spillo, cerca lo scarafaggio e – trovato - lo osserva. Più di una lacrima scende, mentre i singhiozzi gli muoiono in gola, senza suono.   
Col pollice tocca l'insetto per levarlo dallo spillo, lasciandolo poi cadere nel cestino. E' tardi per il rimorso.   
Si calma solo diversi minuti dopo, quando ormai l'occhio si è abituato al buio e può leggere sul display della sveglia che è 1:18, ma non ha sonno e torna in piedi, uccidendo la noia camminando avanti e indietro per la camera. Accende la luce e spera che sua madre si svegli e - amorevole - gli proponga di fargli un panino, lo può trovare pronto per un sì. Può scendere in cucina e farlo da solo, ma sarebbe diverso, non soddisferebbe il suo bisogno d'attenzione.   
Posa lo sguardo sugli ultimi cd comprati, sistemati in una disordinata e precaria colonna, ci sono due album dei The Cure ( _Pornography_ e _4:13 Dream_ ), _American Gangster_ di Jay-Z (album che faceva fatica a toccare) e due album della nuova ossessione musicale di Kyle, i Franz Ferdinand. Ricorda di aver comprato quei CD con l'intento di far sapere a Kyle che li adorava anche lui, ma poi c'aveva ripensato, dovevano sicuramente far schifo e doveva dire a Kyle che aveva gusti di merda; alla fine però aveva dimenticato con quale proposito li aveva comprati ed erano rimasti lì, inascoltati. Li prende in blocco e li porta al lato della libreria dove custodisce tutti i suoi cd, al fianco della discografia completa dei The White Stripes, il gruppo preferito di Kyle della passata estate.  
Incurante - come sempre - dell'ora ed arreso al fatto che sua madre non gli preparerà alcun panino, prende il cellulare e senza andare in rubrica, preme il tasto dell'ultima chiamata, attendendo nervoso risposta, seduto vicino al cestino con lo sguardo fisso sullo scarafaggio morto.   
  
“...pronto?”.   
  
“Cos'ha fatto oggi Kyle al laboratorio di chimica?”.  
  
“...cos-? E-Eric... è l'una passata, non possiamo...” il Butters di quattordici anni non è diverso da quello che era a nove anni; sempre paziente e disponibile, mai che riesca a mandare a fanculo Cartman per svegliarlo nel cuore della notte. Agli amici si deve voler bene e star vicini, questo è il suo principio.   
  
“E' un emergenza Butters! Allora? Cos'è successo al fottuto club di chimica?”.   
Si stropiccia diverse volte gli occhi il piccolo Butters, cercando di ricollegare e focalizzare la giornata passata, ignorando gli ulteriori incitamenti a parlare di Eric.   
“Abbiamo sperimentato delle reazioni chimiche tra diversi composti... come l'ammoniaca nell'acqua che da acida diventa...”.  
  
“Ammoniaca! Ecco! Si spiega tutto!” L'esclamazione di Eric è così energica da svegliare completamente Butters e metterlo in agitazione.   
  
“P-Perché Eric?”.   
  
“Ma come Butters non capisci? Ricordi cos'è successo due settimane fa al mio KFC preferito? ... _BOOM_!” Butters urla dallo spavento, mentre Eric lo ignora tenendo lo sguardo fisso sullo scarafaggio “due feriti. Ma potevano morire per quell'esplosione!”.   
  
“E cosa centra con quello che abbiamo fatto al club di chimica?”.  
  
“...Butters, sei o non sei uno del club? Dovresti saperlo meglio di me”.   
  
“Sono in quel club perché tu mi hai costretto ad iscrivermi” ma Cartman non vuole neanche fermarsi sulle lagne del suo interlocutore, né ricordare con quanta insistenza - ed urla - l'ha spinto a iscriversi e _a fare molta attenzione a Kyle.  
  
_ “L'ammoniaca viene usata per creare esplosivi, Butters! E' stato Kyle, capisci?”.   
  
“Eh? Ma non puoi dirlo, con quali prove...” ma non continuò, sentendo dall'altro capo del telefono dei flebili singhiozzi.   
  
“...era il mio KFC preferito...”.   
  
“Oh Eric, vedrai, un'altra settimana e tutto tornerà come prima, devono solo sostituire le vetrate” nessuno sarebbe stato così gentile con Eric Cartman, Butters era una vera e propria eccezione, qualcuno che una volta morto avrebbe meritato la beatificazione per il buon cuore con cui aveva trattato i suoi amici e, soprattutto, chi non lo meritava, come Eric. E nonostante l'ingenuità del ragazzo, sapeva cosa significavano le telefonate notturne, cosa si nascondeva all'ombra di allarmi e ansie, quanto sapeva che Kyle non aveva creato alcun esplosivo.   
“Cosa c'è che non va Eric?”.   
  
“...c'è uno scarafaggio morto nel cestino”.   
  
“Oh... schifo...” _._   
  
“Era sul davanzale della finestra, l'ho ucciso con uno spillo”.   
  
Butters rimase in silenzio, privato del sorriso.  
  
“...credevo fosse una cimice” incalza Eric, frainteso immediatamente da Butters.   
  
“Ma gli scarafaggi non assomigliano alle cimici”.   
  
“Porca troia, una microspia Butters!”.  
  
“Oh... scusa”.  
  
Lo sente singhiozzare più forte e più forte diventa il dispiacere per Eric, perché quello che lo tormenta non è né il KFC né lo scarafaggio.   
Ricorda d'avergli chiesto una volta _cos'è secondo te la felicità?_ , Eric c'aveva pensato e poi estremamente serio aveva risposto: _qualcosa che Kyle di certo non conosce_.  
  
Non può far molto, ma rimanere attaccato al telefono pensa possa tranquillizzarlo un po'. Non può essere uno spauracchio per le sue ossessioni ed i suoi incubi, ma può esser qualcosa di più: un amico.   
“Va tutto bene Eric, tranquillo...”la pacatezza del tono è convincente, come quella materna, come quella dei cantastorie che assicurano ai bimbi che la principessa della fiaba non è morta, ma sarà salvata.

Dopo un po' che Butters continua a ripetersi tutto prende un colore più roseo nella stanza di Eric, anche quando spegne le luci per tornare nel letto.   
Ma nulla va affatto bene.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Punta la sua preda ad ore 15, ma rimane nascosto tra il colonnato della scuola, attendendo il momento migliore. Chiude gli occhi e li apre un mondo di colorite e colorate frasi, ma non riesce a sceglierne nessuna, opta per l'ispirazione del momento.   
Guarda il suo riflesso su una finestra, lasciando cadere lo sguardo sempre sullo stesso punto: lo stomaco.   
  
_Non è poi così tanto grosso, no?  
Ha una corporatura ormai quasi normale, vero?   
Non differisce tanto da Stan, no?   
Stan non è migliore di lui, no?   
Kyle ha notato che è cambiato, vero?_  
  
E' un turbine di ansia ogni volta che vede il suo riflesso, specialmente in prossimità dell'ebreo.  
Ogni tanto gli pizzicano anche gli occhi.   
Ma prende quella bestia per il collo, la prende a pugni e la butta giù, ad affogare nella bile. Accarezza leggermente il ventre e, chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo, si sente a suo agio nel nulla.   
E poi va.  
  
“Ma guardatelo che faccino carino, sempre sorridente con il suo amichetto, sempre puntuale, sempre ben vestito, è il Clark Kent di South Park lui...” gli porta un braccio intorno al collo, in modo confidenziale, amichevole... ( _ma sogna d'abbracciarlo, in verità)_.   
“...ma ci sarà davvero un Superman oltre questi occhiali?” e gli leva gli occhialetti dalla montatura nera che Kyle è solito usare quando era a scuola o mentre studiava; lo trova sexy quando li indossa, ma in quel momento preferisce vedere bene i suoi occhi.   
“O forse si nasconde qualcuno che tanto retto ed eroico non è?”.   
  
Kyle non fa nulla, lo guarda con sufficienza, leggendo perfettamente l'espressione di Cartman. Sa a cosa va incontro, cosa significavano quelle parole, e l'unico modo per preservare la sua salute ed eventuali guai è ignorarlo; esattamente come fa il resto degli altri studenti nel corridoio. Ma non Stan. Anche se lui è il suo migliore amico, in certi momenti Kyle vorrebbe prenderlo a calci nel culo, per la sua capacità di complicare le cose dando troppo retta a Cartman.   
  
“La smetti Cartman di dar fastidio a Kyle e dir cazzate?”.   
  
Sia Eric che Kyle si irritano alle parole di Stan, ma per motivi diversi.  
Eric non può perdonargli di essersi intromesso in quel momento, mentre Kyle – anche se seccato – lo sta guardando.  
  
“Oh, scordavo che abbiamo qui Lois Lane... senti vai a pomiciare con la tua ragazza, invece di rompere il cazzo!”.   
  
E Kyle ne approfitta per riprendersi gli occhiali e allontanare Cartman, impedendo subito a Stan di dargli ulteriore corda.  
“Stan, non rispondere a quest'idiota, andiamo altrove”.   
  
“Idiota? Idiota?! Quest'idiota Kahl, sa cosa hai fatto la notte di sabato 13, e non intende assolutamente stare zitto” e Kyle fa il suo passo falso, sussulta e si volta, ma... _non può essere, che.._.  
“Io non intendo star zitto e abbassare la testa davanti a un atto terroristico! Tutti qui, devono sapere che sei stato tu ad aver messo quell'esplosivo davanti al KFC!”.   
  
Tutti a quel punto si voltano, per lo più per il modo in cui Eric urla, mentre Kyle sospira – un po' rilassato – chiedendosi cosa deve fare con Eric Cartman.  
  
“E perché mai dovrei esser stato io?”.  
  
“Oh, andiamo sai benissimo che quello è il mio KFC preferito!”.  
  
“Cos-” tutto ciò è assurdo e ancor più assurdo – si rimprovera Kyle – è che gli stava dando corda. Non vuole, non deve, significa solo dargliela vinta, soddisfarlo, farlo sentire più importante di quello che è, e – per quanto è un pensiero particolarmente teatrale – preferirebbe morire piuttosto che considerarlo importante.   
  
“Lo so Kahl, cosa credi? Lo so che vuoi rovinare ogni cosa nella mia vita! Ma non credere che io te lo lasci fare senza pagare il conto!”.   
  
Butters sta tranquillamente entrando a scuola nei suoi abiti tinta pastello, col solito sorriso da rivolgere a chiunque conosce. Tuttavia quando l'imponente voce di Eric si leva nel corridoio, non c' è più posto per un sorriso sulle sue labbra.

Doveva immaginarlo, aveva peccato d'ingenuità credendo che tutto fosse finito con quel pianto la sera prima.   
Si guarda intorno, agitato, cercando una soluzione, qualcuno come Kenny che con una stupida battuta può placare gli animi, ma... oh già, Kenny è stato investito da una bici ed è in ospedale. Spetta a lui farsi avanti, nella sua tremolante ed incerta natura, spintonando – come non è solito fare – i curiosi che aspettano la rissa, che si augura Butters, non accada.   
  
“Eric! Eric! Madonnina, ti prego, calmati...” prima che Kyle si avvicini, si porta davanti a Cartman, allontanandolo.   
  
“Eccoti Butters! Dì un po' a Kyle che noi sappiamo quello che ha fatto! Digli come l'hai visto esercitarsi nel fare esplosivi!” Butters è prossimo ad andare nel panico, esattamente come Tweek che a pochi metri da loro – angosciato per una presunta rissa – con le mani tra i capelli scappa urlando, attirando l'attenzione anche dei pochi che non sanno cosa sta accadendo.

“Eric, sai benissimo che non è-” ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase che la voce di Kyle lo spaventa. E' gelida.   
“...hai davvero sparso tu questa voce Butters?”.   
  
Kyle è sempre stato buono con lui – ok, ogni tanto ha fatto lo stronzo, ma meno degli altri – e di fronte a una grave accusa come quella, Kyle ha tutte le ragioni per riempirlo di pugni e calci, anche di appenderlo per le mutande all'asta della bandiera della scuola.   
  
“N-no, io ho solo detto quello che che facciamo nel club di chimica e...”

Kyle non gli da tempo per spiegarsi ulteriormente, in fondo neanche l'ha davvero ascoltato.

“Proprio degno di una _strachecca_ ”.  
  
E gli volta le spalle, pensando che è meglio raggiungere l'aula di scienze per non perdere la lezione e non essere troppo al centro dell'attenzione. Lui non è come Cartman, lo stesso Cartman che in quel momento ride dell'appellativo che ha dato a Butters.   
_'Coglione'_ , pensa di Eric Cartman strattonando Stan, prima che si cacci in qualche guaio, ma a quanto pare non è così fortunato quel giorno.   
  
_“Gli studenti Kyle Broflovski ed Eric Cartman sono attesi in presidenza”_ annunciano squillanti, e ripetendosi, le altoparlanti.   
Giura a se stesso che un giorno o l'altro ammazzerà Eric Cartman.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

La Preside Vittoria, in quanto direttrice della scuole medie e delle poco distanti scuole elementari, ha grandi responsabilità in quanto educatrice e non solo. E non ha il lusso, per quanto conosca bene i suoi polli, di ignorare se Eric Cartman urla nei corridoi della scuola che Kyle Broflovski ha giocato con degli esplosivi in città, causando dei guai che hanno lasciato due feriti, soprattutto non può ignorare la questione dato che un colpevole non è stato ancora trovato ed esso poteva nascondersi proprio nella sua scuola.  
  
Dopo però un'ora di dialogo con Cartman e Broflovski era stato chiaro come il sole che Cartman basava sul nulla le sue accuse; la signora Preside anzi fu piuttosto irritata dal fatto che il suo problematico pollo avesse così tanta fantasia e voglia di giocare, macchiando la reputazione sull'orgoglio fatto persona del suo istituto, ovvero Kyle. Si sentì mortificata per aver dato peso alle accuse di Eric e, sperò in cuor suo, che Sheila Broflovski – ancora fiera rappresentante dei genitori – non venisse a sapere di questa storia. Come se Kyle non vedesse l'ora di parlare con la sua iperprotettiva madre di quel che accadeva tra lui e Cartman.   
Il caso fu così da archiviare per la Preside, ma non per Cartman, seriamente convinto della sua accusa, diventata ormai l'ossessione di quella settimana. Bastava chiudesse gli occhi perché vedesse la scena, come fosse stato testimone, perfetta, senza incongruenze.   
  
“Eric, dovresti smetterla non è stato Kyle, lo sai bene. Così non fai che...”.  
  
“Taci Butters”.   
  
Nessuno può levargli quell'idea dalla testa. Ed ha solo un'altra scusa per non potergli togliere gli occhi di dosso.

Dovrà tradirsi, pensa, potrebbe anche coglierlo con le mani nel sacco, così da poter dire di conoscere il suo segreto; tutto sarà poi migliore, lui starà meglio. Potrà tornare al KFC e mangiare ancora le sue adorate alette di pollo, immergendole nella salsa che tanto ama, in cui avrebbe di nuovo voluto farci il bagno, come era successo anni prima con Kyle, uno dei quei pochi momenti intimi che avevano condiviso e che – lo sapeva! – Kyle voleva dimenticare, eliminare, al punto di far saltar in aria l'origine di quel “male”, che – nonostante lo giudichi così l'ebreo – Eric sa che non è stato un male. Kyle è stato in qualche modo felice, una felicità che però vuole negarsi al punto di essere estremo e... Eric non glielo vuole permettere.  
  
Può eliminare le tracce, i fili che li legano, ma non lui che – anche con la forza – riallaccerà quei fili, potrebbe... fare qualsiasi cosa, pur che Kyle rimanga parte integrante – oltre che fondante – nella sua vita, non gli può perdonato l'esorcizzare il loro vissuto, non gli permetterà di esser solo un fantasma.

E' carne che vuole altra carne.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

“Si può sapere cosa diamine vuoi da me? Devo denunciarti per stalking?” Kyle è un ingenuo, rasenta il ridicolo urlandogli quelle cose dopo ben nove giorni in cui Cartman non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso e seguito a distanza ovunque andasse.

E' un estremista, dovrebbe saperlo, e per tanto estremi sono i suoi metodi.   
  
“Kahl, non fare la primadonna. Solo perché tu uscendo di casa mi hai trovato davanti casa tua, non significa che io son qui per te. Significa solo che non ti sei pulito bene”.   
  
Lo prende in contro piede con l'ultima frase. Seguire i discorsi di Cartman, spesso è alquanto difficile. “Cos- ...pulito?”.   
  
“La sabbia, nella tua vagina Kyle. Ti prude e per questo sei acido”.   
  
Mosè solo sa come non gli metta le mani al collo. Quello stronzo... prima o poi lo avrebbe ammazzato; più _prima_ che _poi_ se continuava di quella linea.  
L'unica cosa che può fare, per la sua salute mentale, è passar oltre ed ignorarlo: ha un Sabato sera libero e non lo vuole certo sprecare incazzandosi con quel coglione. Vuole passar da Stan e star con lui, insieme avrebbero trovato un modo per passare quella serata.   
  
“Ehi Kahl, ti va di andare al cinema? ...ho un biglietto in più per Thor” affonda le mani nelle tasche, mentre lo scarpone scava nella neve, cercando di distrarsi dall'ansia che non gli procura altro che gastrite. E quando Kyle si volta, sussulta appena Eric nel vedersi rivolta un'occhiata maliziosa.   
  
“Non eri qui davanti per puro caso Culone?”.  
  
“Ovvio”.  
  
“Con un biglietto in più per il cinema, pronto ad offrirmelo?”  
  
“Te l'ho detto che sei una primadonna, ebreo” Eric stesso si stupisce di quanto sappia mostrarsi calmo e coglione in un momento simile, con gli occhi di Kyle fissi su di lui, stavolta liberi dagli occhiali.

“...non sei stato di certo tu il mio primo pensiero, volevo invitare Butters...”.  
  
“Invitalo” taglia corto Kyle, tornando sui suoi passi.   
  
“Ma...” riprende con tono più alto “...un certo ebreo è alquanto nervosetto e ho pensato, visto che sono un animo gentile, di invitar lui”.   
Arrossisce leggermente finendo frase. Nulla però che possa esser sospetto, è il colore di un pizzico, un colore che il freddo giustifica e, comunque, Kyle cammina lontano da lui.   
Potrebbe anche piangere, non lo noterebbe.   
  
“Di certo non risolverei il mio problema di nervi uscendo con la causa di essi”.

Eric non accetta il tono di strafottente superiorità di Kyle e pensa di giocare il suo Jolly.  
  
“Dillo che ti rode il culo perché ho pensato prima a Butters!”.   
  
Colpito o meno, Kyle si ferma, e... lo guarda di nuovo. Gli fa inevitabilmente male il petto.   
  
“Sei assurdo Cartman! Ma che diamine hai nella testa? Mi accusi, mi spii, mi segui, mi inviti, poi dici che son geloso... fai tutto tu e pretendi anche che io debba darti retta?”.   
  
_'Fai qualsiasi cosa, anche gli insulti vanno bene, ma guardami'._  
  
Stringe i pugni nella felpa, cercando di non veder rosso, ma bianco. Il color tanto candido che ricorda la luce e che – per definizione – è la negazione di ogni colore. E' qualcosa che lo mette a suo agio, per questo ama la neve e la calcia, tutto sembra andar meglio quando lo fa, sembra quasi non abbia i nervi a fior di pelle.   
“Stan è con Wendy, e Kenny è, al solito, a rimorchiare. Quindi mi fai inevitabilmente pensare che stai elaborando qualche ordigno. Stavolta dove lo metterai? Sotto casa mia?”.  
  
“Cielo Cartman, basta con questa storia!” esplode e torna indietro, avvicinandosi quasi minaccioso a Eric.  
  
Ha i brividi sotto la felpa rossa Eric e non dal terrore; deve mordersi le labbra per non sorridere. Quella la chiama armonia.  
  
“Non sono stato io, non ne avevo motivo e non ho le conoscenze per farlo, altrimenti davvero ti farei esplodere pur di non sentire tutte queste tue stronzate. E tu lo sai benissimo che non sono stato io! Quindi perché lo fai? Perché non mi lasci in santa pace?”.   
  
Abbassa il volto Eric, Kyle lo studia con sguardo severo, pronto stavolta a prenderlo a pugni nel caso spari un'altra delle sue assurdità. Invece Eric lo sorprende ancora: assurdo, ma serio allo stesso tempo; destabilizza Kyle lasciandolo senza parole nell'imbarazzo dell'incomprensione.   
  
“E' la stessa domanda che mi pongo io Kyle. Me lo sono chiesto quando ho ucciso quello scarafaggio. Doveva essere una cimice, tu sei bravo con queste cose da geek...” quando alza lo sguardo Kyle fa un passo indietro. Cartman è pallido e gli occhi sono quelli del rettile che tanto teme.

_Eric Cartman è un animale a sangue freddo?_  
...Kyle di certo no e trema, per il freddo, per la neve – anche se è Aprile – e per quello che ha davanti. Ha bisogno della sua giacca, della sciarpa e del cappello. Ma non sono abbastanza.   
  
“...invece sei sempre nel posto sbagliato quando dovresti esserci e ci sei nei momenti sbagliati. E poi dai a me la colpa, io poi sono quello sbagliato...” non si vergogna di versare lacrime, ma in realtà neanche ne è cosciente. Non è piangere quello, ma sanguinare, stupidamente.   
C'è il cuore che batte forte, trema, ma non i suoi muscoli; è rigidamente composto, con gli stivali ben affondati nella neve.   
“...se quello scarafaggio non era una cimice e tu non hai messo quell'ordigno al KFC, chi è stato? Non ha senso così, ma io lo so che c'è, che centri tu, perché...”  
  
“Cartman! Smettila!” la voce incerta e macchiata dal panico ferma il tempo, recidendo il filo dei pensieri.  
  
Eric dovrà ritrovare quel filo e sarà dura, ma troverà l'estremità a cui legarlo; sarà un'estremità diversa probabilmente, ma non importano le deviazioni di linea, il percorso è sempre lo stesso, il traguardo è la partenza, è un unica cosa, una ragnatela dalla forma che conosce bene e che continuerà a tessere perché è l'unica sua arma e scudo, è la sua casa, lì, quando chiude gli occhi e il mondo si spegne.  
  
“...non... non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, ma non sono stato io e non c'è nessun motivo per piangere, idiota!”.   
  
Lo sa, sa perfettamente che per lui è solo un idiota. Si sente un po' come la neve sotto la luce, non fa male, semplicemente scioglie.

Stringe i biglietti del cinema nella tasca e poi li tira fuori, li getta a terra con sprezzo, quasi fossero sporchi.

“Usali pure, tu, col tuo super-miglior amichetto del cazzo. Non era per Butters il secondo biglietto, non era per nessuno, era solo per...” gli occhi lucidi sfocano tutto, compreso quel che c'è scritto sul biglietto, non vede più titolo e posti, anche se la sua mente sa perfettamente cosa c'è scritto su di essi.   
“...che schifo” e lo dice guardando in faccia Kyle. Nessun pentimento.   
Kyle è lì, eppure è come se non ci fosse. Era sempre quello il problema, quello che faceva male, avere solo una parte di quel che desidera.

“C-Catman...” lo chiama, stavolta con l'intenzione di calmarlo davvero perché capisce e non è sua intenzione far così lo stronzo, semplicemente... è sempre colpa di Cartman se lui si comporta così.

Ma Cartman ormai ha fatto dietro-front.

 

 

 

*****

 

Dopo lo _slam_ violento della porta, vola una scarpa contro la finestra e poi entra, furioso, calciando il comodino e facendo cadere sveglia e lampada.  
La luce della ragione si è spenta in Eric nel momento stesso in cui ha gettato a terra i suoi guantoni da box, incarnati nei biglietti per il cinema.   
Si leva anche l'altra scarpa e la getta contro la parete, e poi lo segue a terra anche il pesante maglione. Si avventa sulla scrivania, prendendo la cornice che ritrae lui e Kyle insieme a Stan e Kenny, una foto scattata durante la gita della prima media, davanti alle cascate del Niagara.   
  
“ti odio, ti odio, ti odio...” sibila con in corpo il veleno di un serpente. E poi getta via la cornice, rompendola, coprendo di vetro il tappeto vicino al letto. Potrebbe anche passarci sopra e farsi male, ma non lo noterebbe, sta già piangendo per ben altre ferite.   
Ma non è finita lì, non è sufficiente.  
In pochi secondi tutti i suoi cd sono a terra, il suo scaffale è liberato. Calpesta con rabbia _Disintegration_ e tutta la restante discografia dei The Cure, la chiama merda, sottovoce, mentre vede rosso, rosso dappertutto e ha bisogno di incornarlo, di chiamare quella roba merda, tutto... tutto quello che c'è in quella stanza.   
Finiscono a terra le saghe fantasy di Tolkien, le espansioni di _World of Warcraft,_ montagne di videogiochi, le scatole dei giochi di ruolo firmate _Dungeon &Dragons_, e album fotografici che, all'impatto si aprono e... mostrano Kyle. Calpesta quell'immagine non potendola perdonare.   
  
Doveva essere stato lui a mandare quello scarafaggio...  
Doveva essere lui ad aver messo quell'esplosivo al KFC...  
  
Tutto aveva un senso, la _sua_ collocazione era giusta, non poteva sbagliare, perché era lì, intorno a lui, sotto ai suoi piedi ora, nel caos creato da lui, conosceva l'ordine, i fili erano sempre lì, legati alle sue dita, potevano disperdersi le altre estremità, ma sempre avrebbero figurato lo stesso senso. Per questo Kyle non poteva sfuggirgli, poteva prevedere le sue azioni perché era abituato al suo spazio vitale, perché era circondato da lui... non poteva che essere così.   
Chiudendo gli occhi lo vedeva, nitidamente: Kyle che metteva uno scarafaggio spia dentro la sua stanza, Kyle che preparava un ordigno, per poi metterlo in un orario insospettabile davanti al KFC che lui tanto amava, così da farlo davvero incazzare. Era così, come immaginava lui.  
Altrimenti Kyle... dov'era? Dov'era sempre stato?

 

_...in my head I found you there and_   
_running around and following me_   
_but you don’t, oh, dare, now_

 

  
Apre gli occhi, umidi, e crolla su Kyle sorridenti.   
Ha un lungo brivido, che sale su tutta la colonna vertebrale.   
_E lui dov'è?_ \- Guarda il proprio riflesso, ma non riesce a vederlo nitido, la sua vista è offuscata dalle lacrime. Ma le lacrime mostrano esattamente come stanno le cose. 

 

_but I find that i have, now_   
_more then I ever wanted to_

  
  
E marcia sulla sua realtà, uno spazio nero e confortevole, che accoglie con sollievo, che nasconde riflessi e realtà. E va bene così, anche se nulla va affatto bene.   
E lo vede all'orizzonte dei suoi sogni, e gli perdona tutto.  
Gattona verso di lui Kyle, con vestiti candidi che dominano lo spazio del buio. E' come una stella, dell'importanza del Sole, e non può che ruotare intorno a lui e far dipendere la sua vita.   
Sciocchi coloro che non comprendono la bellezza del buio; in esso tutto diventa più chiaro e confortante. Non nega il suo amore per il bianco però, non potrebbe mai. Li ama in pari misura, come ama se stesso e Kyle, che sono come bianco e nero e, al loro interno hanno ciascuno un po' dell'altro. Vorrebbe farsi tatuare il Tao solo per questo.  
E quando Kyle lo sovrasta sente un battito mancargli, con un po' di fantasia vede uscire il cuore dal suo petto ed esser inghiottito dal cespuglio rosso di Kyle, che gli sorride, come nelle sue foto.   
E poi gli porta le mani alla gola.   
  
“Il mio piccolo mostro...”   
  
E' l'unica cosa che riesce a dire Eric trasognante, prima che la stretta abbia maggior forza.  
E rinasce nella realtà, tra Kyle sorridenti che non muovono un dito.

 

_you and me here_   
_alone on the floor._

 

 

*****

 

Il lunedì mattina la realtà cambia dal canale bianco e nero, al canale a colori in HD, quando sul suo banco vede tre facce di Abramo Lincoln.   
  
“Se non vuoi dei biglietti, almeno pretendi che te li paghino”.   
  
Timidamente Eric alza lo sguardo su Kyle. Ha gli occhiali e dietro le lenti ostenta prepotenza; ha il classico bagliore di chi sa di essere nel giusto.  
  
“Tu... sempre che sai qual'è la cosa giusta da fare, eh?” è calmo il suo tono e Kyle non si scompone, rimane fermo con i quindici dollari in mano.   
“Vorrei sapere cosa ti garantisce di essere sempre nel giusto, di essere quello che mai sbaglia e che può fare da maestrina agli altri” Kyle non vuole la polemica, evita, gli lascia i soldi sul banco, pronto a girar i tacchi e tornare al suo posto, ma... ad Eric non va bene che si defili in questo modo.  
“Guarda che andar dire agli altri cosa è giusto o sbagliato ed esser pronto a rispondere correttamente ad ogni domanda dei professori, non ti conferisce un'aria da intellettuale” e sa di averlo punto, che Kyle si scaglierà contro di lui con qualche divertente – quanto spropositata – reazione.   
“Al massimo, con quegli occhialetti, potresti sembrare una di quelle segretarie che si mettono a novanta nei porno e...”.   
  
Si aspettava urla, un pugno dritto sul naso, che gli sbattesse la suola delle scarpe sui denti, che gli facesse volare il banco, che gli schiacciasse un libro in testa, ma... non uno schiaffo.  
  
Acquisisce un'intensa tonalità di rosso, e non solo sulla guancia offesa.   
  
“K-Kahl...?”.   
  
Non ottiene alcuna risposta, né alcuna attenzione; torna al suo posto incurante della tempesta che ha scatenato sotto la pelle di Eric.   
  
Strofinandosi la guancia, quasi accarezzando lì dove il palmo di Kyle l'ha toccato, Eric ricorda che qualche mese prima una ragazza aveva schiaffeggiato Kenny nei corridoi e l'amico, dopo qualche momento di silenzio, aveva mostrato un sorriso ebete per tutto il giorno che... gli aveva dato alquanto fastidio, finché non si era deciso a spiegarsi: “quando una ragazza ti dà uno schiaffo è perché l'hai ferita, c'è rimasta male per qualcosa che hai fatto e non si aspettava perché... gli piaci. Anzi, gli piaci un casino” aveva pensato che fosse pazzo, se non fosse che dopo una settimana Kenny e quella tizia si erano messi insieme. Era durata un mese quella storia, ma non era questo il fatto importante.   
Kyle non è una ragazza, ma non cambia che per lui – sotto i pantaloni – l'ebreo ha senza dubbio una vagina.

“Quindi... è timido...” farfuglia tra se e se, con un sorriso che può far invidia a quelli di Jim Carrey.   
  
Non appena Kenny mette piede in classe, Cartman prende lo zaino travolgendolo e lo porta via urlando ai compagni che lui e McCormick saranno impegnati in un progetto di scienze sociali e non possono pertanto seguire la lezione di letteratura.   
  
“Cos- sei impazzito Cartman?”.  
  
“Ti offro tutto quello che vuoi dal Burger King”.  
  
“Cosa? Oddio... la Terra sta per essere dominata di Cthulhu, vero? Beh se è così preferirei passare gli ultimi momenti tra le tette di-”.  
  
“...puoi prendere anche un doppio menù extra-large”.  
  
“Ti seguirò fino in capo al mondo!”.  
  
“Non ne avevo dubbi”.

 

 

*****

 

Ha evitato per tutto il giorno di avvicinarsi alla scuola e qualsiasi posto poteva frequentare Kyle, costringendo – piacevolmente – Kenny a stare con lui e a farsi dire qualsiasi cosa sugli schiaffi e le ragazze acide e beh... Kenny ha parlato per ore, senza porsi troppe domande, incantato dal cibo. Non è certo abituato a mangiar così tanto, né a farsi offrire un pranzo.  
  
Messo piede dentro casa però Eric non è più così convinto che quello che Kenny gli ha detto sia adattabile a Kyle; può accordare su qualcosa, ma non su tutto e questo da un lato lo fa sentire sollevato. Kyle è speciale.  
  
Si lascia cadere sul letto stringendo il cuscino, in un atto infantile e per certi versi femminile. Vorrebbe gridare al mondo, ma allo stesso tempo per lui il mondo non esiste, è lì, riordinato, ricostruito, riparato con nastro adesivo e colla. E va bene così. Va bene soffocare sorrisi nel cuscino.   
E dopo cena sente il bisogno di chiudersi in camera, portare il laptop sul letto e cercare Kyle nella realtà virtuale.   
Non gli interessa parlare con lui o commentare i suoi stati Facebook, va bene soltanto vedere cosa sta facendo.   
E nel momento che nota sta rispondendo a domande su ASK, in modo cortese e simpatico, invidia tutti coloro a cui rivolge quei toni, tutti tranne lui. Ogni tanto si nasconde dietro l'anonimato per avere l'illusione che Kyle sia gentile con lui, ma non lo fa spesso per non farsi del male. 

Decide di scrivergli anche lui qualcosa, una domanda scema, senza anonimato.  
  
 _“Porti gli occhiali perché sei diventato miope a forza di passare la tua esistenza su internet?”_.  
  
Si tocca la guancia sinistra, la guancia che Kyle ha colpito quella mattina, cullandosi nell'illusorio piacere che sia ancora viva quella sensazione. Il pensiero lo fa sorridere, ancora.  
Scrive ancora a Kyle, aggiungendo l'anonimato stavolta.  
  
 _“Hai degli occhi bellissimi”_.  
  
Vorrebbe tanto che Kyle capisse.

 

*****

 

Fissa con astio la domanda firmata da Cartman.   
Quello stronzo... ancora gli bruciano le parole di quella mattina, e lui che voleva solo essere a pari, avrebbe dovuto sfruttare quei biglietti invece di averli ancora lì, sulla scrivania. Stan sarebbe entusiasta di andare a vedere _Thor_!   
Fa per cancellare la domanda, quando ne vede notificata un'altra. Dev'essere una nuova stronzata di quel coglione, ma clicca per aggiornare e...  
  
 _“Hai degli occhi bellissimi”_.  
  
E' solo un attimo, ma si sente scottato.  
  
Nota che il messaggio è anonimo e si sente stupido per aver letto mentalmente quella frase con la voce di Cartman.   
Il suo imbarazzo per quelle parole si modera.   
Ripensa all'offesa di quella mattina, ripensa meglio alle battutine sugli occhiali che Cartman ha fatto da quando li ha indossati in autunno.   
Che quel coglione lo offenda perché i suoi occhi.... -no, non è possibile, la gentilezza non si accosta al nome Cartman, che è soltanto un coglione.

E si rimprovera di stupidità per esser deluso.

 

 

*****

“Kahl, mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato”.  
  
Cade la forchetta dalla mano dell'ebreo che guarda – totalmente allibito – quello che non può essere Eric Cartman, ma un alieno che sta prendendo il suo posto a mensa.   
Lancia una veloce occhiata a Stan, e vede il suo stesso stupore sul volto dell'amico, mentre Kenny è troppo impegnato col suo petto di pollo, per potersi stupire.  
Eric, dal canto suo, ancora non si è avventato sul pranzo – come è solito fare – ma è lì, seduto, fermo, incredibilmente serio e... lo guarda con un'intensità tale da farlo sentire a disagio. Kyle ignora quante ore Eric ha impiegato per formulare quella frase, ignora il fatto che non ha dormito molto, ignora che è dalla mattinata che è si è tenuto lontano solo per trovare il coraggio di dirlo in un campo neutro, nel quale Kyle non può scappare, davanti al miglior piatto della mensa scolastica: petto di pollo accompagnato da purè di patate e carote lessate.   
  
L'unica cosa di cui Kyle può esser certo è che Cartman sta aspettando una sua qualsiasi parola. Gliela deve.  
  
“Come scusa?”  
  
Ed Eric sospira, perché detesta quando Kyle fa il finto tonto.   
  
“Ho detto che mi dispiace” abbassa lo sguardo sul purè “...ho sbagliato...” ma si riprende subito, perché vuole che legga nei suoi occhi “...mi son meritato quello schiaffo, ho fatto solo che il coglione” e la frase attira l'attenzione di Kenny al fianco di Cartman, il quale non può trattenersi dal ripetere _“schiaffo?”_ per poi soffocare una risata e girarsi dall'altra parte sotto lo sguardo stralunato di Stan.  
Kyle vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma il punto è che non ci sono parole per commentare quelle scuse che, sì, si merita, ma non si aspettava e... il ricordo dello schiaffo lo imbarazza alquanto, quasi più delle parole che Cartman gli aveva rivolto.   
  
“...non mi aspetto nulla, volevo solo ascoltassi e...” mezza verità. Vorrebbe una parola gentile da Kyle, ma sa che è pretendere troppo e tira fuori dalla tasca la parte più difficile di quel confronto unilaterale: i soldi del biglietto del cinema.   
“...non volevo neanche che mi pagassi i biglietti, erano...” vede con la coda dell'occhio Kenny alzarsi e mormorare qualcosa a Stan a proposito di Wendy e Bebe “...un regalo” e lascia le banconote al fianco del vassoio di Kyle, mentre nota quello di Stan levarsi, seguito da Kenny che lo sta costringendo a lasciare il tavolo. Se fosse il suo tipo, e non il suo migliore amico, Eric lo bacerebbe per il tempismo, per essere l'unico sveglio dei suoi amici. Lo prenderà in giro dopo Kenny, e gli farà una valanga di domande, ma non gli importa, quello di cui gli importa è davanti ai suoi occhi.   
  
“No, Cartman non rivoglio i soldi!”.   
  
“E' stato il tuo un gesto non richiesto, non il mio. Basta che... il film ti sia piaciuto”.  
  
“In verità non ho visto quel film” l'assenza di Stan in un certo senso gli facilita le cose, è imbarazzante rispondere, ma con il suo miglior amico presente – e con Kenny – sarebbe stato ancor più imbarazzante.  
Si chiede Cartman come possa interpretare quella frase e la sua incapacità di guardarlo negli occhi, ma pensa che in fondo va bene qualsiasi interpretazione, non ne esiste una corretta o una sbagliata.  
  
“Oh, pensavo ti piacesse Thor” e non nasconde una nota di delusione Cartman.  
  
“Mi piace infatti” recupera la forchetta Kyle e riprende a mangiare. Non vuole che l'atmosfera sia più strana di quello che è, né desidera eventuali curiose occhiate, stanno solo parlando.  
  
Una conversazione che sta provocando violente sensazioni sotto la pelle di entrambi.  
  
Eric si morde il labbro, guardando con occhietti da gufo Kyle, perché... non vorrebbe aver capito male, ma... gli sta spianando il terreno? O si sta sadicamente vendicando?  
“Allora dovrem-” si rimangia la parola errata, sperando che Kyle sia più attento al sapore del pollo che al suo errore “-potremmo andarci insieme, se... se non sai con chi andare”.   
Kyle per poco non si strozza.  
Mangiare conversando con Eric Cartman non è la più saggia delle idee, ed Eric lo sa, per tanto cerca di rimediare a quell'opprimente imbarazzo che non dovrebbe esserci tra loro, nonostante sia giustificato.  
  
“E' solo un'idea, per... perché ecco... io mi son scusato, e vorrei accettassi le mie scuse, ma se non vuoi farlo a parole ecco si potrebbe andare al cinema, o... o...” è quasi nel panico, ha quasi voglia di fuggire, ma non può, non può sotto lo sguardo di Kyle che finalmente ha incontrato il suo.  
Vuole dire qualcosa che piace fare a Kyle e non a lui, da fare insieme, e... lo studio è l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente. La matematica su tutte.  
“...o potremmo fare i compiti, magari potresti darmi una mano in matematica” perché a Kyle, lo sa, piace tanto fare il maestro della situazione, quanto gli piacciono i numeri e con un abbozzo di sorriso accompagna la sua proposta.   
  
“...darti una mano in matematica?” lo chiede come caduto dalle nuvole.  
  
“Sì” risponde credendola una domanda retorica. Crede male, molto male.   
  
“Sei incredibile!” il modo in cui lo dice è tutt'altro che un complimento ed Eric sussulta, ma non proferisce parola.  
“Non c'è una volta che tu non faccia qualcosa per scopo! E pensare che avevo quasi creduto alle tue scuse”.  
  
“Cos-... aspetta che intendi dire?”.  
  
“Cartman evita di farmi incazzare” sussurra prima di mettersi in bocca una generosa forchettata di carote.   
  
“Ma non sto facendo nulla per scopo!”.  
  
“E l'aiuto in matematica come lo chiami?”.  
  
“L'ho detto solo perché a te piace matematica” e lo dice candidamente, pensando che non verrà frainteso una seconda volta, ma è solo una vana speranza.   
  
“Cartman!” lo richiama “se vuoi un aiuto dillo chiaramente, piuttosto di fingere di essere gentile e pronunciare delle scuse tanto profonde quanto poco credibili” è acido il tono ed alto abbastanza da innervosire il suo interlocutore.  
  
“Non voglio alcun aiuto, era solo un'idea!”.  
  
“E troppo tardi per salvarsi in extremis e sai una cosa, rendi la situazione ancora più irritante”.  
  
“Dannazione Kyle! Ma perché non ascolti?” cerca di riprendere la calma “non me ne frega niente del fare matematica, o andare al cinema. Sono onesto e ti sto dicendo che mi importa solo...” quel che importa a Cartman non importa a Kyle, che non vuole ascoltare, testardamente convinto, spaventato dall'effetto che quelle scuse gli avevano fatto e alle quali aveva quasi creduto.  
  
Se potesse credere davvero in Cartman il mondo sarebbe diverso, fuori e dentro di lui, ma è abbastanza ostinato nella posizione che tutto ciò sia impossibile; ha ragioni validissime per non essere in torto, anche se dovrebbe sapere che la logica non funziona con Eric Cartman.  
  
“Sai che ti dico Cartman?” lo vede alzarsi e prendere il vassoio in mano. Sta di nuovo scappando.  
“Che spero le tue insufficienze non ti facciano passare l'anno, in modo che la tua stupidità ti sia da lezione. E, francamente, spero proprio di iniziare le superiori senza le tue idiozie a rovinarmi l'umore” e senza aspettare una risposta si volta e va ad unirsi a Stan e Kenny, vicini a Wendy, Bebe e Red.   
Cartman è tipo da avere sempre l'ultima parola, un vaffanculo spassionato o una bestemmia, a seconda dei casi e dei toni, ma stavolta non ne ha.  
Apre solo la bocca per il suo pranzo.

_...and maybe I’m just the horizon you run to..._

  
C'è un'amarezza nuova nella sua bocca, non causata dal cibo.  
Pensa a quegli album di foto che ha su Kyle, foto scattate per la maggior parte all'insaputa, momenti in cui ha catturato sorrisi ed espressioni allegre quando in compagnia, eppure... le foto di lui solo, lontano dal resto del mondo, non ritraggono alcun sorriso.  
Eric pensa che non c'è nulla di male a mostrare un sorriso o un'espressione serena quando si è soli, mettere il broncio non ha senso, ma forse per Kyle è... inevitabile?  
Pensa che dev'essere così, per il suo modo di scappare da qualcosa che potrebbe renderlo felice. Non lo capisce, non capisce se ha paura di esser felice o provare qualcosa di nuovo.   
Chiude gli occhi cercando un sapore migliore in quella carne, riflettendo sulla prima espressione di Kyle alle sue scuse, un palese imbarazzo che lo fa credere di essere importante, perché lui stesso ha fatto i primi passi per accorciare le distanze.

Che sia poi scappato subito è un'altra storia, ma non crede sia stata una fuga felice, gli basta lanciare un'occhiata un po' di tavoli avanti per vedere un Kyle dallo sguardo spento e distante.  
Forse, non è solo presunzione la sua. 

 

 

*****

 

 

E mettendo erroneamente piede in una pozzanghera _“oh, cazzo!”_ , realizza esser ormai Aprile; la primavera è arrivata da un bel pezzo e non se ne era accorto fino a quel momento.   
Non si era accorto dei germogli, lì dove la neve lascia spazio all'erba, e non si era accorto di cosa è germogliato dentro di lui.   
Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo e ripensa agli occhi di Kyle, che lo fanno sentire come neve al Sole.

 

_And spring brings fresh little puddles_   
_that makes it all clear_   
_makes it all…_

E pensa ci sia qualcosa di fastidioso nell'aria, che non sono i pollini.   
Pensa e ripensa a tutta quella rabbia, mista a tristezza, a farfalle nello stomaco, a sospiri e a figure da merda. Si è sempre comportato così, non è niente di nuovo, l'etichetta da coglione ce l'ha da un bel po', solo che ora è diventata irritante e – per la prima volta – vorrebbe tornare indietro nel tempo e rimediare alle troppe cose stupide che ha fatto.  
Vorrebbe che Kahl sapesse che è stato sempre e solo lui la causa di tutto.

 

_Hey, do you know_   
_hey, do you know_   
_what this is doing to me?_

  
Pensa sia disturbante la primavera, esattamente come l'adolescenza.   
Esattamente come si sente lui in quel momento.   
Non c'è nulla di tenero in questa stagione, nei suoi germogli e nel suo rigoglio, i semi si spaccano e il bocciolo si fa spazio tra la terra con forza per uscire, per vedere la luce, toccare aria. C'è violenza nel fiorire.  
E stringe i pugni, prendendo un bel respiro, per controllare quello che ha dentro, una creatura indefinita da tratti angelici e mostruosi, una creatura di varie cromature, chiare e scure.   
Chiude gli occhi, per vederla, per affrontarla, per acquietarla, sussurrando parole confuse che siano nenia convincente per quel che dimora in lui e che prende la forma di Kyle, immagine che lo fa sentire egualmente a disagio come a suo agio, dipende dall'ora del giorno. E al momento non sa quale sia il suo stato d'animo.   
  
“Ciao Eric! Ti va di di tornare a casa insieme?”.   
  
Irrompe Butters con allegria, portandosi al fianco dell'amico, di cui nota l'aprirsi lentamente gli occhi. Gli sembra abbiano un colore diverso, alla luce sembrano oro, ma non è un colore luminoso, è freddo.  
  
“Va bene Kahl” gli risponde avanzando con un sorriso spensierato, leggero...   
  
E come Eric avanza, Butters indietreggia.  
  
“Kyle?”.  
  
Indietreggia ancora e si guarda intorno.   
Sono solo loro e neve sciolta, pozzanghere e macchie di prato in fiore.  
  
“...Eric, dov'è Kyle?”

 

_Oh, here…_   
_here…_   
_here. In my head.  
  
_


End file.
